


Oh Fug

by kxdx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdx/pseuds/kxdx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn isn't normal. And he's scared of what he's feeling. Because he knows this attraction isn't normal. But he can't stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Fug

He didn’t mean for it to happen. I don’t think anyone meant for it to happen. I don’t even think he knew it WAS happening. But it was, and it did, and there was no going back.

It was an early September day, the wind was whistling and the trees were dancing, not unlike a person swaying to the tune of a smooth jazz symphony. The boy was sitting by the window, looking out onto the horizon, thinking about nothing and everything all at once. It was his first free day in a long time, after the release of Stranger Things and the filming of IT. He just needed time to himself. To contemplate where he was going in life and what he wanted to do with his future. Most 13 year olds wouldn’t need to think about these things, but him being in the public eye made it difficult to be a regular teenage boy. Whenever he did what normal kids do, swarms of people on twitter would freak out. He could never vocalize his love for Deepthroat by cupcaKKe ever again. It became such a joke within the community. He didn’t want something like that to happen again. 

Sighing, he stood up and walked to the kitchen. There was a lot on his mind. Stranger Things season 2, the release of IT, and the most recent addition; his girlfriend. Everyone expected him and Millie to date, and of course he thought she was fantastic and stunning beyond words, but she wasn’t what he wanted. But, he wanted to please his fans, so he caved and started dating the younger Brit. He didn’t know how long he could keep up the facade. He loved Millie of course, but he valued the friendship they had and was scared this would ruin it. Not their relationship, but the thing keeping him from loving her like that.

Finn had a serious problem. Or at least, he thought it was a problem, and a lot of others would too. They all think it’s a sin. He knew he needed to sort it out soon, but he didn’t know how. He didn’t know who to talk to about it. It wasn’t something you brought up to your parents. It wasn’t something you could bring up to your bros, and it definitely wasn’t something he could talk to Millie about.

As he put the kettle of water on the stove, he thought about his options. Maybe he could see a therapist. They have therapy for this type of thing right? A conversion type thing? He wasn’t sure. He HAD to tell someone. But who? He had considered telling Randy, but was unsure what his reaction would be. It was 2016, people are more accepting. He wouldn’t be ridiculed for it. He should just come out and say it. Yeah there will be hate, but someone needs to take a stand and represent kids who have no one their age to look up to. He opened the packet of tea, and shuddered as he placed it into the mug. As he poured the now boiling water over the back of leaves and spices, he imagined the water being his emotions pouring out of him. He looked intensely at the mug once again. He must have looked crazy. Hell, he probably was crazy. But as they say, Love is Love


End file.
